William
by XxOnekinkywitchxX
Summary: Destiel - Team free Will are enjoying a rare day off having a few drink's at the Roadhouse. Cas gives Ellen something she craved and Dean realises just how much he has fallen for the angel on his shoulder.


**Title: William**

**Pairing's: Dean/Cas**

**Characters: Dean, Cas, Sam, Bobby, Ellen.**

**Warning's: None really. Some kissing, swearing..I think**

**I Own Nothing..except my disturbed mind :) Everything else belong's to Kripke. **

**This story is dedicated to my boyfriend Edward.. The Dean to my Cas, the Holmes to my Watson, The House to my Wilson and the Arthur to my Merlin... Love you Eddy :)  
**

The Roadhouse was empty which although unusual for this time of night, there wasn't a complaint to be heard about it. Not tonight. Tonight they just yearned for a little peace and quiet, their own company and as many drinks as the could manage without falling from their barstools.

It wasn't often that the supernatural tidal wave receded enough to let them get a break, times like this were few and far between these days.

So there in the dimly lit, musty bar sat Team free will, Bobby and Ellen all cramped around the same rickety table even though there was plenty of tables to spare. They preferred the close feeling of safety that only came from other hunters.

The conversation was quiet, sparse but comfortable. Each sipping at their own slightly warm beverage, some piss poor beer which had been the only thing Ellen had on tap at the moment. There was no way she was breaking out the scotch, not with Bobby and Dean around. She loved them but she couldn't afford not to charge them for it. Not in today's economy.

Cas sat silently sandwiched in between the two brothers, shoulders touching and elbows grazing each other as they drank, it was comfortable and familiar. For once his trench coat was slung over the back of his chair; shirt sleeves rolled up to reveal lean lightly tanned forearms and his tie removed and stuffed in his pocket. He leaned comfortably in between his companions, long fingers toying with the rim of his glass. He heard Dean huff a silent laugh beside him.

"Dean?" he asked turning to his left curiosity evident on his face.

"Never seen you without that damn trench coat" he laughed taking another swig of his drink. "It's kinda like watching a dog walk on his hind legs."

"I'm not a dog Dean" he replied mildly as if hoping to clear up his friends misconception.

Sam laughed joining the conversation.

"It's a figure of speech Cas, what would you think if you suddenly saw a dog walk on it's hind legs?"

Castiel frowned in confusion "I would assume it was possessed, dogs do not walk on their hind legs Sam. It is not how my Father intended it."

Ellen smiled and leaned over laying her hand on Castiel's forearm gently.

"Sweetie he mean's he has never seen you without that coat of yours." she explained.

"Oh" he murmured "Thank you Ellen" he nodded as comprehension dawned.

Dean shook his head in exasperation, the finer point's of human communication such as sarcasm and turns of phrase where still lost on the angel.

The group fell into comfortable silence once more, lightly punctuated by slightly drunken hiccoughs from Bobby's end.

"You have always been very kind to me Ellen".

Everyone looked up from their drinks to the angel in their midst who was looking at Ellen intently in that strange inscrutable way of his.

"That's alright hun" she smiled a little taken aback by Castiel's compliment.

"I wish to express my gratitude" he said his voice a little strained.

Dean frowned at him worried.

"Cas buddy you alright?" he asked placing a hand on his friends shoulder squeezing it gently.

Cas turned to smile at him before slumping forward onto the table unconscious.

"Christ!" Dean and Sam chorused gripping the angel's arms and pulling him upright.  
Ellen's face was pinched tight with worry as she sat frozen in her seat staring at the scene in front of her. Bobby merely watched cautiously from under the peak of his cap.

After a few long tense moments Cas opened his eyes and looked around him wide eyed, from the worried faces either side of him, to Bobby and finally to Ellen. He smiled brightly.

"Hey Doll" he drawled in an accent that was anything but his.

"What the f..." Dean exclaimed letting go of him as if he was burned. Sam followed suit.

To everyones shock Castiel almost leapt from the stool and bounced over to the jukebox across the room a swing in his step. Confident and strong.

"Since when in hell did he get swagger?" Dean blustered watching the angel from across the room wide eyed his finger's finding their hold on the cool ivory of his gun in his pocket. Something was definitely screwy.

"Dean?" Sam whispered leaning into his brother the alcohol on his breath wrinkling Dean's nose. "I don't think that's Cas."

"Me neither" he replied a strange feeling twisting in his gut. His Cas.

Castiel turned as the music began to play, he walked over to Ellen and smiled softly at her.

"Wanna dance with me sweetheart?" he extended his hand and winked.

"Ellen!" Dean warned pulling his gun from his jacket and aiming it straight at Cas.  
"Ellen that's not Cas!"

To his surprise she stood and turned to him, tears sparkling in her eyes as she choked out.

"I know".

She stepped forward and took the angel's hand without the slightest hesitance.

Confusion and fear roiled in Dean's belly as he cocked his gun and removed the safety.

"Put your gun down ya idjit he aint gonna hurt her."

Dean turned to Bobby incredulously "How the hell do you know? could be any sort of monster in there!"

Bobby sighed heavily before downing the rest of his glass in one long draw.

"It's William"

Dean faltered, gun falling to his side as he glared at Bobby in shock.

"Shit" Sam supplemented.

"How the.." Dean stammered carding his free hand nervously through his hair.

Bobby shrugged his shoulder's falling heavily. "Cas I guess"

Sighing the three sat and tried their best to ignore the scene in front of them, trying to give Ellen her privacy but the hunter's in them wouldn't allow it. Their curiosity won out as they threw nervous glances her way as she wound her arms around the angels neck and buried her face in the collar of his crisp white shirt.

"Oh William" she sobbed her tears staining Castiel's collar as his arm's wound around her holding her tight to him, breathing her in.

"Missed you Ellen" he replied kissing the top of her head.

A twisted sick pang of jealousy flared in Dean as he watched the scene unfold before him, seeing Castiel like this. Move like this was so new, so strange. He had always secretly thought of Cas as his, his angel. Beautiful and untouchable, but the way in which he was embracing Ellen with such passion. Dean couldn't quite convince his drunken mind that he didn't want to hold Cas like that. Maybe just maybe he wasn't so off limit's after all.

Sam seemed to read his mind or at least sense part of it.

"Dean?" he offered "Maybe you wanna wait outside?"

"No" Dean barked gruffly ignoring his brothers compassionate stares, while he dutifully watched Castiel. His Cas. He wanted to make sure that he was alright, that's all. It had nothing to do with the way Ellen was moving against him as they danced, slow and intimate. Still in perfect unison after so many years apart.

Dean barely registered the dampness at the corners of his eyes as he watched the couple dance, giving each other small loving glances, smiles; a short burst of laughter as Ellen whispered in his ear. It wasn't Cas' laugh but Dean was jealous none the less.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself and rein in the relentless beating of his treacherous heart guilt settled in Dean's stomach like an ugly little monster. Why couldn't he just be happy for Ellen right now? He was in a way..but he would have been much happier if it had not been Cas she was gazing at with that look in her eyes. Such love and devotion in his angel's eyes aimed right back at her. _I wish he would look at me like that._

"Will?" She murmured against his shirt.

"Yeah babe?"

"How did you..?" she trailed off not quite sure how to ask the question that needed asking.

He breathed a huff of laughter into her soft blonde hair.

"It was Castiel." he began "He came to me in heaven and offered me a chance to see you one last time."

"How long can you stay?" she asked hope evident even through the tears in her voice.

"Not long my darlin.. just long enough for a dance with my wife"

She sighed against him.

"Hows Jo?" he asked rubbing soothing circles on her back as they moved.

"Good she's in New Orleans right now working with Rufus on a case"

"Lord" he laughed smiling against her forehead "How long before they kill each other?"

She smiled broadly against the fabric of his shirt, breathing him in deeply. He even smelt like her William.

"I gotta go soon Babe" he said regretfully pulling her back to look into her eyes.

"Please stay" she replied her voice caught in a desperate choke as her eyes welled.

Sighing sadly he shook his head.

"I'm sorry. You have no idea how difficult it was for Castiel to get me here. He's held on far longer than he should have El. I can't put him in danger, not after everything he has done for me."

"He's a good man" she smiled sadly.

"I love you Ellen Harvelle."

William shone brightly behind Castiel's eyes as he gazed lovingly at his wife before him.

"Love you too William" she cried.

"Can I ask for one last kiss? I won't complain about you kissing another man" he joked as he gently brushed her hair from her face.

She chuckled and gave him a teary smile.

"Of course."

Dean had to force himself to look away as Cas cupped Ellen's face in his hands as he leant in to kiss her.  
His blood rushing through his ears noisily and yet he could still hear the soft meeting of their lips behind him.

"DEAN!"

He turned at Ellen's scream as she held Castiel's limp body upright as best she could. Leaping from his seat he raced to her side and carefully pulled his Cas into his arms and lowered himself to his knees; holding the angel against him.

"Cas?" he called shaking the angel in his arms roughly.

He wasn't surprised when he got no response but was relieved when he felt the soft huffing of the angel's breath against his neck.

Fumbling he pressed his forefinger and index finger under Cas' jaw, just incase. The present steady soft pulse greeting him was like the relief of stepping gratefully into a warm shower after a hard day.

"He's alive" he said aloud to the small circle that had formed around them.

"Oh thank god" Ellen murmured almost breaking out into fresh tears as she ran a shaking hand through the angel's soft dark hair.

Sam and Bobby seemed at a loss for words, at a loss of what to do to help. They felt oddly useless.

"I've got a spare bed in the back room boys, settle him in there."

With Ellen's order firmly settled under his belt, Dean readjusted his grip on Cas and lifted him with ease. Surprised at just how light he was for a full grown man, but then again he supposed that grace didn't way so much. How else could he fly so easily?

"C'mon angel" Dean muttered as he carried Cas under Ellen's instruction across the bar and through the door that Sam held open for him.

The room was dimly lit by the light flooding in through the door, by the looks of it; it was little more than a cot, a bedside table and an old worn chair in there. But it would do nicely. As gently as he could Dean settled Castiel down on the old iron bedstead, his limp body sinking into the soft worn down of the duvet and mattress underneath.

The elder hunter pulled the chair up alongside the bed, the legs scraping along the dirty floor. As he sat on it a cloud of dust billowed into the air around him and he coughed wafting it away from his face with his hands. It wasn't the Ritz, but it was a hell ova lot better than half of the joint's they had recuperated in.

He looked down at Cas, it was strange seeing him so relaxed. He would never get used to the sight of him sleeping, it was just far too weird.

"You ok there buddy?" Dean asked the unconscious Castiel softly as he reached forward and adjusted the way he was laying to try and make him more comfortable.

With that Ellen strode in the door with a bundle in her arms which she promptly dumped on the end of the bed by the sleeping angel's feet.

"What's that?" Dean asked curiously looking up at her from his seat by his angel.

She pulled one item up from the end of the bed and shook it out, the creases falling free.

"Something more comfortable" she said holding up a pair of deep blue flannel pyjama bottoms. "They were William's" she explained "Got em for him one Christmas, never took them out of the bag".

"Ellen I'm sure Cas won't care about being comatose in his clothes" Dean laughed, surprised when Ellen gave him a somewhat stern look.

"After what that boy just did for me I'm not gonna let him sleep in his everyday clothes and I sure as hell aint gonna teach him to iron them. Now go on!" she said shooing him from the chair "Go Get!".

"Ellen I can dress him you know" he replied as he was ushered towards the doorway.

"Like hell I'm gonna leave you to take advantage when he's helpless" she smirked at him as she attempted to push him from the room. Yet he was still refusing to move. "I got empty nest syndrome boy, humor me" she smiled as he finally stepped through the door which she promptly shut in his face.

A little shocked Dean settled for shaking his head and writing it off as _Women..crazy._ Turning he was immediately accosted by his brother whose motherly expression rivaled Ellen's. His brother, gigantic, goofy, soppy Sammy. _Samantha_his inner big teasing brother reminded him and he grinned in spite of himself.

"Is Cas okay? Sam demanded wringing his gigantic hand's like the overgrown mother hen he was.

Dean huffed out a laugh at his brother's behavior.

"He's fine Sammy. Couple of day's rest and he'll be as good as new." Dean replied sidling over to the bar and helping himself to a drink, as much as he felt he had to play it cool in front of his over protective little brother. He was worried as hell about his angel.

Inwardly Dean's heart was hammering a worried tattoo over the comatose angel in Ellen's spare room. He knew in what part of his head that wasn't drink addled that Cas was hardy and would be fine after a few days sleep. But the possessive side of him couldn't help but keep screaming _Mine Mine Mine Wake up Mine Mine Cas Cas Cas_. He had a brief image of sleeping beauty waking from a peaceful sleep when the handsome prince kissed her and Dean let out a small gruff laugh as the princess turned into cas in his head. Okay that's it, maybe too much to drink. He decided tipping the rest of his glass down the sink.

"Feather's ok?" Bobby asked gruffly leaning against the bar next to Dean, the younger hunter couldn't quite repress a laugh at Bobby's nickname for Cas. It was the one way that Bobby expressed his love for his family, insulting nicknames.

"Comatose" Dean tried to laugh, but couldn't quite manage it. Bobby and Sam saw right through him, as always.

"He's a stubborn son of a bitch" Bobby commented holding Dean's gaze as he spoke. "You know that more than anyone boy".

"I'm well aware" Dean mused comforted by Bobby's statement nonetheless. They exchanged a silent glance of thanks and Bobby nodded, tipping his cap before crossing the bar to the restrooms.

The door to the spare room opened and Ellen walked out carrying Castiel's clothes folded neatly in her arms, shiny black dress shoes and all.

"I'm gonna put these in the linen closet, keep em clean. You can go in there if you like boys."

And with that she crossed the bar and disappeared through a door to the 'Home' part of the bar.

"Comin Sammy?" Dean asked as he pushed off from the bar and made his way towards the spare room.

"Yeah" his brother replied as his large footsteps followed Dean's into the room.

Dean entered the small room and quickly took the spare seat flashing a shit eating grin at Sam who huffed and returned to the bar to grab a stool.

"What a bitch" Dean laughed under his breath, he was pretty sure he heard a faint "Jerk" emanating from the open door.

Turning to Cas he couldn't help but think how weird he looked. Not the stoic strange otherworldly creature he was. His heart did a strange sort of flip as he studied the soft expression on Castiel's sleeping face, his demeanor so gentle. The ever apparent creases that usually belonged between his eyes when he frowned. Gone. He looked so..human, beautiful.

Without thinking he reached out and gently brushed the thick dark locks from the angels forehead in what was an outright tender manner for the hunter, he sat back immediately, downright shocked at himself.

He stared down at his offending hand, the softness of the angel's hair lingering on his rough worn skin. That strange warm feeling that seemed to be constantly growing in his chest urged him to touch again, he swallowed. Hard.

Hesitantly, he reached forward again gently carding his finger's through his friends soft raven hair unaware that Sam stood behind him in the doorway. The younger hunter was taken aback at his brother's gentle ministrations towards their angelic friend.

Feeling decidedly guilty as if he was intruding on some intimate moment he took a step back to leave, but the damned creaky floorboards screamed his presence.

Dean whirled towards him glaring, whipping his hand back into the neutral safety of his lap as a furious blush painted itself over his lightly freckled cheeks.

"Sorry" Sam murmured "I'll just..go" and with that he abandoned the stool where it was and hurried from the room as fast as his long legs would carry him.

Dean huffed, angry with his baby brother for his interruption. He turned back to Cas and his anger all but melted away, and a soft smile crept upon the hunter's mouth and a single thought was the only thing swimming around his hazy mind..  
My cas…

_Dean tore up the steps of the ivory tower, taking them two, three at a time. His heart pounding, wildly as he ran desperate to reach his goal. After what seemed an eternity he reached a solid oak door set back against the smooth white marble of the tower walls. He was here…he was in there. His prince. His. His Cas.  
Placing his strong hands against it's coarse surface he pushed. Hard. The door gave way and swung open at his insistence. Through pure instinct he rushed inside immediately honing in on the large bed hidden beneath the veil of a luxurious canopy. Almost there Cas..Im almost there. Grasping the material roughly in his strong hands he pulled, and the veil gave way. Sliding out of reach to reveal it's hidden in his finest robes upon the silken sheets was his heart, his love. Castiel. The prince lay demurely, his long hands crossed over his chest before him. Trapped in an unearthly magical sleep awaiting True Love's Kiss.. Dean's kiss. The hunter smiled, leaning over the ethereal beauty before him. A kiss. Soft and gentle as his lip's pressed agains't the welcoming warmth of Castiel's mouth. Blue eye's flicker open and meet green, a smile… Dean. _

Dean? Dean? Dean?

"DEAN?"

Dean bolted upright, his back sore from where he had fallen asleep slumped onto the bed in front of him, confused he whirled around. Searching for the owner of the rude awakening.

"Dude I've been calling you for the past few minutes..breakfast!" Sammy groused turning on his heel and following the scent of food which wafted enticingly towards Dean's nostrils.

Man. That was a weird dream.

Casting a quick look at the sleeping angel to make sure he was ok, Dean stood and stretched hugely pulling the creases out of his spine. Complimenting it with an admirable yawn he sauntered out of the room towards breakfast.

After shoveling in his breakfast of his favorite greasy bacon and eggs (much to Sam's disgust as he picked at his oatmeal) Dean stood up and wiped his greasy lip's on the sleeve of his shirt. Picking up his clean plate and quickly thanking Ellen he hurried from the kitchen before anyone else could get a word out. He didn't want to leave Cas any longer than he had to, so after a quick trip to the bathroom to relieve himself he retook his dusty seat by the angel's side dutifully.

"How are you feeling today buddy?" he asked as he kicked off his heavy boots and threw them aside, Cas not even stirring as they landed heavily on the floor.

"Yeah that's what I thought" he smiled to himself kicking his bow legs up onto the edge of the bed to rest them as he absently played around with the tones on the angel's mobile phone. He smirked inwardly at his little trick, setting the angel's ringtone to 'Like a Virgin" by Madonna whom he would never admit was part of his hidden record collection; sealed in a locked box, in a closet, at Bobby's As a terrible reminder of his misspent youth. _Still_ he figured, _It's gonna be funny as hell, the look on Cas' face is gonna be priceless._Not sure if the clueless angel would even understand the joke, he figured at least Sammy would get it…hopefully.

Triumphantly he carefully replaced the mobile that lay beside the pillow that Ellen had fished from his pockets and placed there. Just incase.

"That was a good thing you did dude" Dean muttered more to himself than the comatose angel.

"Wish you had told me man. You kinda scared three different kinds of shit outta me."

Again, it's not like he was really expecting an answer. He doubted he would have gotten one from the cryptic angel even if he weren't comatose. Yawning hugely again he rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch. 8am. Ugh it was still too early for his liking, especially now he wasn't working a job.

Looking around him he scanned the room for anything that resembled bed material, or even something to make this chair more comfortable. Nope, nada, zip. Crap. He sighed, knowing well that there was a warm comfortable bed of his own awaiting him upstairs, but then he would have to leave Cas. That was something he had no intention of doing, after all the times the angel had saved his ass and looked over him when he was out of action. Dean figured he owed him one, hell he owed him twenty. Convincing himself that that was the only reason for wanting to be close to the angel he stood and stretched; then looking carefully over his shoulder to make sure the door was shut tight. He lay down carefully on the bed next to his angel, curled on his side to face him and he smiled in spite of himself.

The last thing that Sam wanted to do was to intrude on his brother's primitive vigil over their angelic friend, but needs must. The needs right now was Ellen's car and with Bobby gone into town on a supply run, well Dean was needed. The last thing Sam expected to see when he swung open the door to the spare room, was to see his brother curled up asleep next to Castiel. Dean's hand clasped possessively around Castiel's wrist and his head almost resting on the angel's shoulder. Sam froze._Shit_ he thought _Dean's gonna kill me if I wake him, but Ellen will kill me if I don't_Taking a moment to weight the choices carefully, he found to his surprise that he would much rather face his brother's wrath than Ellen's and so sighing heavily knowing he would still regret this. He cleared his throat loudly and knocked hard on the door.

The mingled look of embarrassment and anger on his brother's face was one he would not be in a hurry to see again.

"Ellen's car is kicking up a fit" he said matter of factly ignoring his brother's death glares as the older Winchester heaved himself off the bed and straightened his shirt collar.

Dean grunted in response as he shouldered heavily past his brother and hurried out the front door.

Sam sighed and turned to the sleeping angel and dropped himself down into Dean's abandoned seat running his large hands through his mop of chestnut hair tiredly.

"I'll keep you company" he muttered to Cas as he made himself comfy and pulled a book from his pocket and began to read aloud.

"It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife..."

"Thanks sweetie" Ellen smiled as she tossed Dean a cloth to wipe his oily hands clean on.

"No problem" he replied as he turned to head back inside.

"Hold your horses boy" she laughed catching his arm. "Where's the fire?"

Dean seemed to struggle with something inwardly for a moment before a faint blush peppered his cheeks as he muttered.

"Cas, don't wanna leave him alone".

Ellen gave him her warmest smile. "Of course sugar"

With that she watched him hurry inside and she smiled to herself. She had never expected Dean Winchester of all people to be that gentle and caring for someone that wasn't family. Let alone an angel of the lord, it was plain as day how he felt about Castiel.  
She just hoped Dean knew it too.

Dean was still angry with his brother as he sauntered back into The Roadhouse and felt like he would love to give him a good kicking. But his anger all but melted away as he heard his brother's voice emanating from the spare room, curiously Dean crept closer. Smiling when he reached the room as he leant against the door frame. _What a nerd_he laughed inwardly. All of his ill feeling towards his gigantic brother melting away as he watched fondly as Sam read to Castiel from some chick novel.

Dean snorted a huff of laughter " Y'know sammy sometime's I"m convinced your a chick."

Sam turned and frowned at him, but it couldn't quite keep his smile at bay. "Jerk"

"Bitch"

Sam laughed and snapped the book closed stowing it away in his inside pocket.

"Thank's for staying with him Sam" Dean said taking a seat on the end of the bed his eyes watching Cas fondly as he spoke.

"No problem" Sam replied "I figured he might appreciate a bit of culture after being stuck with only you for company for so long".

Dean threw him a mock glare and punched his arm good-naturedly. "Call me for dinner yeah?"

"Sure" Sam replied pulling his long form from the chair and leaving the room, not wanting another awkward instance like that morning.

Dean graciously took the vacated seat and pulled it as close to the bed as he could. The warmth in his chest grew as he smiled down at the still sleeping angel, marveling at just how beautiful he was.

"So Sammy was reading you some Chick lit novel?" he huffed smiling as he reached over and stroked the angel's warm cheek, lightly roughened by a five o clock shadow that never seemed to change.

"If you tell me you enjoyed it when you wake up I'm gonna kick some masculinity into you" he joked pressing his palm flat against the warm skin. His breath hitching in his chest as he felt eyelashes flutter against his fingers.

Swallowing hard and for once ignoring his brain he leant in closer as he cupped the angel's face in both hands, softly rubbing his thumb over Cas' full mouth. Heart beating a wild primal tattoo in his chest as he leant in carefully and gently pressed his lip's against the angel's in a chaste pure kiss.

After a few moment's that felt like eternity Dean opened his eyes. Green eyes blinking curiously, Blue eyes blinked back.

The hunter's heart seemed to still momentarily in his chest.

"Hello Dean"

The angel's soft mouth grazed off Dean's as he spoke, his sweet breath tickling the hunter's skin as he watched him with his curious blue eyes.

"Hey Cas"

"You kissed me" Castiel said simply his eyebrows creasing as he thought.

Dean couldn't move, he was frozen. His face inches from the angel's their mouth's a mere breath's width apart. He hoped that his pounding heart wasn't so obvious as he felt it was.

The angel's palm slid up the hunter's chest as he lay it reverently over Dean's heart, still watching him intently, patiently.

"Would you like me to kiss you again?" Dean managed finally finding his voice as his heart thrummed underneath the angel's gently questing fingers.

"Yes Dean". he nodded softly.

At the angel's permission Dean leant in again, grazing his mouth against Castiel's gently at first. Feeling the Angel's breath hitch against his mouth the hunter groaned softly as he pressed his mouth to Cas' a little firmer this time. Lingering there for a moment before carefully moving his lips slowly as he taught the angel to kiss. It wasn't long before Cas began to respond to him. His soft beautiful virgin mouth moving against Dean's in hesitant soft brushes. The hunter pulled back enough to see the soft play of pink over the angel's cheekbones, the normally stoic angel blushing and gazing at him with such longing and devotion. The pupil's in his large blue eyes blown with fear and lust. Dean had never seen anything so beautiful in his whole life. Smiling he rubbed his knuckles tenderly against Castiel's cheek, the angel leaning into the touch, yearning to feel. _Learning to feel_.

"I am unsure what to do Dean" Cas admitted, his voice low rumbling deeply in his chest as he gazed shyly up at his hunter.

"S'okay" Dean muttered brushing his thumb lightly along the angel's long nose. "I'll show you".

"You watched over me"

"You've watched over my ass plenty of times. Figured I'd repay the favor"

Cas frowned in confusion "I did not watch your rear Dean."

Dean couldn't contain the full laugh rumbling from him in long waves as he chuckled happily, the corners of his eyes creased as he rested his forehead against Castiel's. Who continued to stare at Dean in wonder and confusion. Human's were strange creatures and they were completely overrun by their emotions. Cas was well used to Dean's mood swings by now yet he was still pleasantly surprised when they resulted in laughter instead of anger.

"What is funny Dean?" he asked curiously leaning forward slightly to rub the tip of his nose affectionately against Deans. Confused as to why his Vessel's body instructed him to do so, but enjoying the simple touch all the same. "Did I say something strange again?"

"Nah" Dean laughed placing a single kiss to Castiel's mouth as the angel smiled at him tentatively, as if he still wasn't sure how to manoveur the muscles in his face into that position just yet. It was still breathtaking.

"Beautiful" Dean murmured under his breath his eager green eyes taking every inch of angelic skin before him.  
He sat up pulling Cas upright with him, his strong arm slipping around the angel's waist to support him.

"Feelin Ok?" he asked a little anxious when the angel swayed a little, long finger's clinging to Dean's arm in support.

"A little weak, but I shall be fine in a day or so. It took more out of me than I expected." the angel replied curtly.

"I'd say so. What you did was crazy man, you do know that?"

"I'm sorry Dean, I did not mean to anger you." He replied looking crestfallen.

Dean sighed in frustration cupping the angel's face with his rough hands and pulling his gaze to him.

"You didn't anger me Cas.. you..you scared the hell out of me."

"Oh."

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry"

"Stop saying that you feathery jerk" Dean laughed exasperatedly.

"Yes Dean"

"You're impossible Cas, you know that right?"

"I am aware" The angel replied a smirk gracing the corners of his mouth.

"Wouldn't have you any other way though" Dean replied softly rolling the pads of his thumb's over Cas' cheeks.

"Thank you Dean."

"Think you could manage some food for me?" Dean offered hopefully.

"I do not require sustenance Dean, but thank you." The angel replied predictably.

Dean sighed his finger's working the taut muscles at the back of Castiel's neck as the angel gazed up at him.

"Humour me?" the hunter asked "I'd feel a lot better if you would eat something Cas."

The angel went silent for a moment, obviously weighing Dean's words carefully in his mind before he replied with a soft nod and a faint smile.

"Alright".

"Good man" Dean smiled, his relief palpable in his grin and bright green eyes.

"I truly am sorry for worrying you Dean" Cas spoke softly bringing his hand up to hesitantly brush cool fingertips over the hand cupping his cheek.

"It's ok Cas"

"Will you stay with me for a while?" the angel asked hopefully leaning into Dean's warm touch.

"Sure" Dean replied.

Sliding over onto the old lumpy mattress and he lay down pulling the angel down with him and encasing him in the warm circle of his strong arms. He was pleasantly surprised when Cas responded curling into his chest and knitting his long finger's into the hunter's shirt. The top of his thick dark hair nestled snugly under Dean's chin. They fit together, perfectly. Two pieces of a puzzle. Like two sides of the same coin. The hunter sighed contentedly, his breath stirring the angel's dark hair. While Cas hummed to himself breathing everything that made up his Dean as he buried his face in the hunter's chest. _Mine_

Dean couldn't have been sure exactly how long they lay there, his worn hands gently caressing the angel's back. Shifting every now and again to carding through the soft dark hair. He could feel the soft slow even breathing of the sleeping figure in his arms; and wondered for a moment if it had all been a dream. Had Cas woken up at all? But the soft contented sleepy murmurs proved him otherwise and he smiled. Kissing the top of his angel's tousled dark head.

"Love you Cas" he whispered softly into the beautiful raven hair of the sleeping angel.

A few moment's passed and Dean almost fell into a restful sleep himself, the sleepy murmured reply emanating from the beautiful creature he held in his arms rousing him into a moment's wakefulness once more. A Tired perfect smile breaking the hunter's features as he finally passed into a blissful sleep.

"Love my Dean"

~Fini~


End file.
